


Ngikhumbule

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721
Kudos: 1





	Ngikhumbule

Ubumnyama busehlele endlini yezihambi. Ekamelweni lokudlela elincane, ababukeli abambalwa babeqale izinkwa zabo zenyama, behlala bebopha ezansi zezimbotshana zabo ematafuleni awugqinsi enkuni.

Ngaphandle, ehleli ngaphansi kwezitebhisi ezindala eziholela kumagumbi okusungulwa, uJaime Lannister noPodrick Payne bathule ngokuthula bathule i-oatmeal ukuthi uTimaïa, indodakazi yomgcini wendlu yezihambi ibasebenzisile. Etafuleni eliseduze, abesilisa abathathu beRoyal Guard ababehamba nomphathi wabo behlise upende wobhiya ngemuva kwepende, ubuso babo babubomvu ngotshwala nomlilo ovuthayo ezwa endaweni yomlilo. I-squireer encane yaqaphela ngobuqili lo mlawuli ongazange ahlanganyele ekuphuzweni kwamasosha akhe, ibhubesi lalibonakala limatasa futhi amehlo alo ebengekho.  
Imicabango yakhe ibikwenye indawo, ilahlekile phakathi kweKing Ling nendawo lapho emi khona manje. Umbuzo kaBrienne wawusemthethweni. Kungani ayenqume ukungena kulomgodi wegundla ngokuzumayo ngemuva kokufunda ngegazi elinegazi? Ngaphandle kokufuna ukuyivuma, wayesivele eyazi impendulo. Kwakumele ahlukane lodadewabo nokubambelela kwakhe. Ubuso beNdlovukazi uRegent buye bamphoxisa selokhu ebuyile eKing Landing. Akuzange kumthathe isikhathi eside ukuthi abuyele ezingubeni zakhe. Lo wesimame, lapho ebuya, ubemcabangele ngenengelo enkulu futhi edelelekile lapho ebona isiphukuphuku sakhe wavele wakhwabanisa izinkophe zakhe waze wazithola ephakathi kwamathanga akhe, eshesha ukufeza isifiso sakhe nesakhe. Amehlo akhe aluhlaza njengamakhorali, izinwele zakhe ezinde ze-wavy zegolide eziwela okhalweni lakhe oluyimpuphu nesifuba sakhe sisaqinile kowesifazane oneminyaka yakhe: konke kuye kwakumemeza ubufazi nokukhanuka. Indlovukazi yayisemehlweni akhe, ubuhle bumfushane, yize ngaphakathi kuye yayingasanaki isilo sangempela esasifihlwe ubukhazikhazi baso.  
Futhi nokho ubengeke akwazi ukusiza ukumthanda. Kwakuyigama lakhe, igazi lakhe, okuwukuphela kowesifazane ayekade emazi ngokuphelele, wamkhohlisa ngendlela athanda ngayo, wagijimela ukumdlulisa konke ayekufuna. Kuphela, kunokuthile kuye okwakushintshile kusukela kulahlekelwe yisandla sakhe sokudla nohambo lokubuya kuhambisana noMaid. Wayethole kancane enye incazelo yokuhlonishwa futhi aqaphele ubumpumputhe abhekana nabo lapho kufikwa kudadewabo amthandayo.  
Ibhubesi linikine ikhanda ukuze lijahe ubuso bukaCersei futhi ezwe isandla sakhe esimphethe kabi njengoba eqeda ukusitsha. Uphakamise umlenze wakhe wesobunxele ebheke kweleta bese yena eya etafuleni labo, elungele ukuthatha i-oda elisha.

_ "Yini engingakusiza yona, Messires?"

Kuleli gama, uPodrick uyavele aqhume.

_ "Ngingumakoti weMam'zelle, okuwukuphela kukaSer kuleli etafuleni oseduze kwami."

UJaime ube esenyusa isimbumbulu sakhe ebheke ngakuyo le ntombazane, ukumamatheka okuhle.

_ "Ungixolele, bengicabanga ukuthi u ... kahle noma yini, ufunani?"  
_ "Silethele izinkomba ezimbili nezinkwa ezimbili zenyama utshele uyihlo ukuthi alethe isobho elincane kowesifazane olimele esitezi sokuqala." yayala ibhubesi.  
_ "I-Lady Knight!" ikhalile intombazane.

UJaime uyamamatheka. UBrienne wayeyohlatshwa umxhwele yilesi sibongozo. UTimaïa wanyenya isilevu futhi wasuka waya ukuyothatha abazali bakhe i-oda. Ukufika eduze kwekhishini, waguquka wabheka phezulu emcimbini we-squire osemusha.

_ "Ungithinta iPod yami yakudala!" UJaime wababaza, eshaya ngemuva umngani wakhe ngesandla segolide.

Le nsizwa yaqina futhi izihlathi zayo zathola umbala omuhle opinki.

_ "Kulokhu uBonnel angitshele kona ngawe, wenza kahle nge-wench." kuphendula ibhubesi.

Kwakukukhulu kakhulu kumfana osecishe wamomela. Isikhumba sakhe saphenduka saba bomvu. Kwabonakala kumjabulisa kakhulu uJaime, okomzuzwana akhohlwa imicabango emuncu eyayihlala kuye. Ababili laba babeqeda ukudla kwabo kwakusihlwa lapho umnikazi wendlu yezihambi evela etafuleni.

_ "Ser, ungixolele ngokukuhlupha kanjena kodwa ubone 'uLady phezulu lapho, akafuni ukudla. Noma engakwazi ukukwenza, angazi, umlomo wakhe ufana nephalishi. Kungangcono ukubuyisa inkosi yakho? ”

UPodrick wabheka ngokukhathazeka kwi-Commander yeNkosi. Wasukuma uJaime wanikela isikhwama sakhe ku-squire.

_ "Pod, zenze ugcwalise ngesiphuzo, umeme intombazane ungikhokhele leya mali, ngizoba phezulu."

Umfana wavuma ngekhanda wabuka ibhubesi likhuphuka izitebhisi. Kude kude, uTimaïa wamamatheka enamahloni.

UJaime wasunduza ngesineke wavula umnyango owawuhlukanisa egumbini likaBrienne. Igumbi lalikhanyiswe kafushane yikhandlela elivutha amalangabi alo kancane, lilahle amathunzi okusongela odongeni olungaphansi kwesikhungo. Le ntokazi yayingashukumi, ilele embhedeni. Eceleni kwakhe, kubekwe etafuleni eliseceleni kombhede, isitsha sesobho, namanje siphelele, kuqeda ukufudumeza.  
Ibhubesi lisondele buthule ku-fighter, libuyisa isitulo ebesilisebenzise ngaphambili ngosuku lahlala phansi eduze kwale ntokazi. Lezi zinto azizange zisabele kahle kangangokuba uJaime wazibuza isikhashana ukuthi ngabe wayesephakathi kwabo. Imvamisa eyayihlala ikhala ekhaleni lomdondoshiya yamqinisa idolo. Ukumbona enje, inqwaba yamanxeba okulimala namanxeba avulekile, kwamenza wazizwa ecindezelwa. Uyena owamthuma yedwa ukuba abulawe. Owesifazane osemusha wavula izinkophe zakhe ngokungazelelwe. Ibhubesi lathuthukisa i-paw yayo esemthethweni futhi layibeka kahle ehlombe lesiqhwaga, liqikelela ukubalekela izindawo ezonakalisiwe.

_ "Brienne, kufanele udle uma ufuna ukubuyela ngezinyawo zakho."

UMaid akazange aphendule wavele wamgqolozela ngamehlo amahle aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Wabe eseguqula ikhanda lakhe libheke odongeni olungaphesheya.

_ "Ngaphandle kokuba mubi njengengulube, unomlingiswa owaziyo?"  
Akazange amphendule ngisho nangendlela ebukeka kabi.  
_ "Woza Brienne, kwenzekani kuwe?" Akufani nokuthi uzivumele ukuba zibune. ”

Lona wesifazane osemusha waphinda wanaka yena. Wayebonakala engabaza wabe esegcina ngokuvula umlomo wakhe kobuhlungu.

_ "Ngi ... ngivumele intombazanyana ukuthi iphunyuke ... futhi ngacishe ngaphelelwa ukulwa ne-Bloodhound. Angisazi ukuthi ngingaphumelela yini kulenhloso ... "

Waqonda buthaka.

_ "Angiyifanele inkemba yakho, Jaime!"

Amehlo akhe amakhulu olwandle ayefikelwa izinyembezi. Ibhubesi lagxumela efayeleni lakhe.

_ "Angikaze ngizwe ubuwula obunje empilweni yami! Uma ukhuluma into nje engenasizotha, uyokwazi ukuthi uyisimungulu njenge-carp oyikho! ”

Wayekushilo lokho ngentshiseko, cishe nangokufutheka.

_ "Ngabayisikhombisa, Gueuse! Uthumele inja ephule ipayipi! Ngiyazi ukuthi bambalwa abesilisa abebekwazi ukukwenza, futhi nabesifazane, akekho, uma kungenjalo wena! ”

Le ntokazi ayiphendulanga kodwa uJaime wayazi ukuthi ushaye iphuzu.

_ Woza! Yekani ukwenza umnyuzi wakho ungivumele ngikusize ngale isobho. "

Isililo siphunyuke emphinjeni wesidlakela futhi ibhubesi lakhombisa ukumamatheka okunqobayo. Lapho, waqaphela indlela esezingeni eliphezulu ngayo le ntokazi okwakufanele iveze ngayo.  
Ebopha ngokucophelela ingalo yakhe yangakwesobunxele emhlane nangamahlombe kaBrienne, le ndoda isize lo mpi ukuba aziphakamise emicamelo yakhe. Wacwayiza futhi waququda amazinyo, wazama ukuqeda imibhikisho ebuhlungu eyayihamba emzimbeni wakhe. Lapho intokazi iqonde, lo othathe izintambo wabamba isitsha sesobho esifudumele kanye nesipuni esasikhubazekile etafuleni eliseceleni kombhede. Ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, wajikijela izitsha kulolo ketshezi wanikeza umlozi omkhulu. Wamnika ukubukeka kokubulala.

_ "Ngisenezandla zami ezimbili, ngokungafani nawe!"

Indoda yambheka ngenhlekisa. Owesinxibi wayesesitholile isimo sakhe.

_ "Ingalo yakho iphukile, nonke nikhubazekile, unezimbambo eziningana ezaphukile kanti isisulu sincoma ubuncane bokunyakaza. Ngakho-ke sithulile futhi sivula imilomo yethu kakhulu: yithi aaaaah! ”

UBrienne wahlanya futhi wambheka kabi. Ibhubesi lakhombisa ukumamatheka okukhohlisayo. Ukuyeka ukuziqhenya kwakhe eceleni, umdondoshiya uyagijima. Ngenkathi ethatha i-sip yokuqala, umbusi wamuzwa ekhonona. Ngaleso sikhashana, waphinde wazibona ezinyangeni ezimbalwa ngaphambili, edabukisayo futhi ekhubazekile, phakathi kokuphila nokufa, ezingalweni zomuntu ocelayo.

Wayesekude kakhulu kusuka lapho! Imisipha yakhe e-atrophied yayisitholile wonke ama-panache abo, isandla sakhe sobunxele sasesibuyisele ilungelo lapho liphatha i-blade futhi yize lalingakwazi ukubamba ngezinga lakhe le-yesteryear, laliqhuba kahle kakhulu. Wayebukeka kahle ezembathweni zakhe ezakhiwe ngentambo ebomvu neyegolide. Imbobo yakhe yophondo lwendlovu yakhanyisa ubude bamehlombe ayo futhi yakhanyisa i-mane yakhe yegolide. Yize yayimfishane kakhulu ukunambitheka kwayo futhi yathola nezihlathi zayo zisondele kakhulu. Okunye futhi okufisayo udadewabo okwakudingeka abhekane nakho. Isinxibi lapho sesilahlekile isakhiwo sonakaliswa kanjalo. Okokuqala ngqa selokhu ahlangana naye, kwabonakala kuye ukuthi akasakwazi ukufihla ukudana kwakhe. Yena owayevame ukwaneliswa ukukhombisa yimuphi buthakathaka, uyaziqhenya njengoba pan futhi elinganiselwe umnyuzi. Wayengekho esimeni esihle kakhulu kodwa uJaime wayazi ukuthi kwakuyisikhashana nje. Uma nje engabuyanga maduze, ubengamcasukela kuze kube sekufeni ngoba ezembulile phambi kwakhe.  
Ekhuluma ngokuziveza, lo obulala wabe esekhumbula ukugeza ababekuhlanganyele eHarrenhal. Ngaleso sikhathi, wayesendaweni ... ebukeka. Le ndoda yezwa izihlathi zayo zishisa ngokushesha. Yini ebiqhubeka emqondweni wakhe ukucabanga ngalo mfowethu ompofu kangaka ongcotshwe imvelo kangaka?  
Ukukhononda kuthulisiwe kumklebhule emiqondweni yakhe esontekile. U-grump wasusa isipuni abesimnikeza lona. Umjuluko usindwa ubuso bakhe obukhulu.

UJaime wasukuma waletha iwashi lakhe ebunzini lentokazi, ecindezela imicu yempuphu ehlanganisiwe esikhunjeni sakhe esimnyama, wabe eseyiyisa kuye. Lesi siqhwaga sathuthumela lapho sithintana khona.

_ "Usunomkhuhlane weBrienne. Ake siqede lesi isobho futhi ngizokuvumela uphumule. Umuntu osebenza kabi uzobuya azokubona. ”

Owesifazane osemncane wagubha wakhothamisa ikhanda. Ugwinya enye isiphu se-ketshezi, kulokhu, wabonakala sengathi uzobeka enye intando. Ukumamatheka kubuyele ezindebeni zababulali.

_ "Uyabona, manje isikhathi sami ukuninakekela. U-Lannister uhlala ekhokha izikweletu zakhe! ”


End file.
